Wells 2,0
by Splendonia
Summary: After an artifact related to H.G. starts causing trouble, she's called back to the Warehouse to assist with the case only to find out that not only has she accidentally created an artifact, but that Myka has been affected by her love life decisions and that she and one of Charles' descendants have a lot in common
1. Days of late

It was a quiet morning at the B&B and Artie was impatiently waiting for the team to gather at the table. Myka showed up first, then Pete with his mouth full as he was finishing his breakfast. Claudia and Steve joined them shortly after. Artie handed over the folders that contained the details of the current case. They were mostly medical files, a couple of which seemed very old. As soon as Pete set eyes on the complicated medical terms he closed the file again, not even bothering to try to understand what it was about. Myka seemed interested in the medical jargon, however, so now Pete was leaning towards Myka to peek because honestly he wanted to know what had finally managed to catch her attention after the last few days. He was also internally grateful for a new case because he had been bored out of his skull for the last couple of days. Any case at that point seemed like fun and he knew Myka could use the time out. Working distracted her and she was in need of a distraction like yesterday. Artie began speaking.

"These files were given to Mrs. Frederic by a very concerned third party. Each one of the patients in those files has gone comatose after encountering a very old fountain pen and soon after they disappeared leaving no trace behind."

"So, someone steals comatose people," Pete said in his usual voice.

"Could be to sell them on the black market" Steve replied and Claudia didn't hesitate to make an "ew" expression at the comment.

Pete then said "But why would people want to buy comatose people? Doesn't that cost a bunch of money, you know, to keep them that way?"

Steve turned to him with a confused look on his face and then Myka finally spoke using that tone she used with Pete when she's losing her patience.

"The organs, Pete!" giving him a stern look like she couldn't believe he didn't get it the first time. Pete just made an "Ohhhh" with his mouth and nodded.

Artie just massaged his temples, trying not lose the little patience he had left. He began speaking in his best trying-to-keep-calm voice.

"We know where the artifact came from initially. It was given to a Journalist in London back in 1904 by Charles Wells".

As soon as he mentioned "Charles Wells" Myka's eyes focused on him. Myka and everyone else on that table had heard that name before but to Myka it seemed more meaningful because of her connection with Helena. Helena. That name had been wandering around her head for a few weeks now non-stop. She had told Helena to be happy last time they saw each other because she knew that some part of Helena was just trying to have a normal life back in Boone. It had hurt to say that; she loved Helena but it was the right thing to do. She wanted Helena to be happy. She had recently learned that Helena and Nate were no more, but before she could attempt anything with Helena she also found out there was a Giselle, now. She felt like all her chances to get the girl had been lost. After the whole team being whammied into believing that Pete and her were in love she had honestly felt some sort of relief. Relief because she had been able to get over Helena, but then the moment the artifact was neutralized the destructive thoughts came back. "She didn't choose you" or "Why would you think she would choose you if she can do so much better than you?" She had been trying to stay busy to keep her thoughts in check after Boone; seeing movies with Claudia and Steve, watching any kind of sport with Pete, doing inventory in the warehouse and reading. But then she had found out about Giselle. Giselle had been the straw that broke the camel's back. She was fine with Nate but knowing Helena had broken up with him and instead of… Myka didn't know, coming back to her perhaps? Letting her know so she could be there for her? Myka had felt like she lost a friend too because their communication had decreased considerably. Helena was one of the closest friends she'd ever had and it hurt her deeply.

After staying in a couple of days, Pete noticed something was wrong. Myka wasn't being Myka at all - not even when was sick was she like this. He had confronted her several times before she finally broke down and told him the truth. She cried a lot that Sunday afternoon and he hugged her while she explained everything she felt and even told him about the thoughts she had been having. Pete just listened and tried to reassure her as best as he could. The truth was that Helena gave Pete vibes when she joined the team, but after she sacrificed herself to save them and after seeing how much she meant to Myka he had started to like her. Sure, she was smoking hot and that helped a lot, but trust is a funny thing and she had lost the little she had earned that day at Yellowstone.

"You're amazing Myka, and if she doesn't see that then she's not as smart as she thinks she is," and "You'll find your soulmate when you least expect it," and "You're beautiful inside and out, don't think like that," had been some of the phrases he had said to her. They sounded very sincere but how could that be if… well, if Helena wasn't there? She had fallen in love, she felt like an idiot and now she was hurting and she didn't know how to stop it. She wanted it to stop. Days had gone by and she was just starting to feel slightly better. When Artie called them downstairs due to a new artifact she didn't want to go. She felt safer in her bedroom…. Then she heard "Charles Wells" and the pain she had managed to keep inside (except for that afternoon with Pete) just rose up again. It meant the artifact had to do something with Helena. "Just perfect" Myka said to herself.

"So, H.G. created an artifact? Is that what you're saying?" Claudia regretted saying that as soon as the words fell from her mouth. They had agreed not to talk about anything related to H.G. since they realized that she was the cause of Myka's "mood" for the last few weeks. While Myka did say several times to all of them that she was happy for Helena, they could clearly see the pain in her eyes everytime anything related to Helena was brought up. Pete had asked them not to say anything regarding HG so when he heard what Claudia had said he glanced at Claudia. She mouthed 'sorry' while Myka wasn't looking. He had tried very hard to help Myka overcome her apparent depression after he had found out the reason behind it and honestly he hated the woman responsible for his friend's pain. There was a reason he never completely trusted her: first the Yellowstone and Boone events and now the Giselle thing. It all just confirmed his vibes, and he was truly hoping they wouldn't see her again.

However, it seemed like his wishes weren't going to be granted because then they heard a voice that didn't belong to any of those around the table.

"Yes, Ms. Donovan and I've asked Agent Wells to assist on this case given the personal connection."

As the words were spoken everyone jumped in their seats, except for Artie who was used to this sentences out of nowhere and also could've easily seen Mrs. Frederic behind Claudia and Steve.

"Frak, Mrs. F we really need to give you a bell or something. One of these days someone is going to have to revive me after one of those tricks of yours," a slightly jumpy Claudia said as her hand stood still on her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart under her palm. Pete stood up and turned around to face Mrs. Frederic.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Frederic, we don't need her," Pete said in a very serious tone that surprised Mrs. Frederic. Although she was aware of Myka's situation, she thought the opportunity to clear the air was much needed. In the meantime, Myka was still processing the information. As soon as she heard, "I've asked Agent Wells to assist with this artifact," her heartbeat took an extra leap. No matter how much she wanted to pretend she was okay and that she'll be okay in the long term, she didn't know if she could hide the pain whenever she saw Helena again. She was postponing this moment as long as she could to be honest. She had wanted to said she loved her last time they met and she was going to until she found out about Nate. Then it had become clear thatthere was no point because Helena obviously didn't feel the same way as Myka did. So what was she supposed to say to her? Should she ask about Giselle? Should she say she missed her? That she missed her accent and the incredible mind that gave Myka those amazing stories she grew up with? Or that she missed the way Helena looked at her and that it made her feel like her world would stop? It's not that she believed she deserved Helena;after all, Helena could have anyone she wanted and certainly that wasn't Myka. She wasn't good enough... Suddenly her train of thought stopped as she heard Helena's voice greeting them.

She hadn't heard the front door open again and suddenly her heart was pounding against her chest like it wanted to leap out of her body. She felt a rush of blood in her ears and she hadn't even seen Helena yet. That's when she heard Helena say her name. She turned around and looked up into those black eyes she could stare at for hours. They were above a huge grin that really showed how happy Helena was to see her. She automatically smiled - she really couldn't help it when she was around this beautiful woman. Myka stood up and hugged her instinctively, and time seemed to stop as a familiar perfume penetrated her nostrils. In that moment she felt like could stay like this forever and that nothing would make her happier.

An audible "ahem" came from behind the two women making them turn their attention to the people sitting behind them. Myka slightly blushed as walked to her chair she seated down again.

"You said you needed my help," H.G said, looking at Mrs. Frederic and then Artie.

"I'm pretty sure we can manage without you, we've done it before," Pete said under his breath although he made sure the woman heard him. Instantly hurt flashed through H.G's eyes. , However she was trying her best to hide and at the same time everyone who heard the comment gave him an "shut up" look to which he just put his arms up in surrender.

"Agent Wells, you've been summoned here today because we might be dealing with an artifact related to you. You're the obvious expert," Irene Frederick said as she walked to the table's side while looked at Pete who obviously wasn't okay with her decision to bring HG back.

"Are you saying that I came across this artifact before? Do you know what artifact is, exactly?" H.G asked, with a tone that depicted worry.

Mrs. Frederick said, while looking at Claudia, "We have an idea and we need you to confirm it. I'm sure Ms. Donovan is going to assist you with everything you need, aren't you Ms. Donovan?" The words caught the redhead by surprise making her turn her sight to the woman standing behind Myka. She was too distracted visually communicating with Steve as they were looking at Myka trying to figure out how she was dealing with all of this.

"Uhm, what? Yeah, of course, I'll be right on it," she said as she stood up, Steve following close behind her.

Mrs Frederic gave Artie a look which only meant it was time to go.

"You're coming with me," Artie said as he looked at Pete with an stern look and grabbed him by an arm.

"But I..." Pete tried to explain while he pointed at Myka.

"Now!" was all the reply he got from the older man. As he walked along with Artie he made a "I'm watching you" gesture to H.G. and left with Artie.

Finally the women were alone again and it was time to talk.


	2. The Guilt of Realization

"Well, it seems we've been set up darling" Helena said, smiling brightly at Myka who returned the smile. She continued. "So, what have you been up to since we last spoke? It's been a long time, Myka."

"Oh, you know… Artie keeps us busy" was all the response she got from the agent.

"Warehouse related?" she asked Myka.

"Yes, you know how it is. Plus inventory, I've been doing a lot of that lately. How are things going with Giselle?" Myka asked - out of politeness; not particularly because she wanted to know. There was a small part of her that wanted Helena to tell her that it was over.

"Very well actually. I feel more at home with her that I ever did with Nate. However I do Miss Adelaide, but we're still in touch and that's a good thing I suppose. Giselle is wonderful; I'd love for you two to meet I'm sure you'd get along," Helena said honestly but hesitantly.

"Yeah, that would be interesting" Myka said faking interest and trying to pretend what Helena just said hadn't made her feel disappointed and sad.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me since Boone. I know we've talked a few times since, but somehow you seem different. Have I done something to upset you, Myka? Because if that's the case I'm truly sorry. I'm sure you're aware I care about you deeply and I don't want to lose your friendship" Helena stated with a look of worry in her eyes. Myka was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen before in all the time they had spent together.

"No, don't be silly" Myka replied, with a faint comforting smile. If nothing else, all of those years with her father growing up had taught her to show that she was okay on the outside, even when she wasn't okay at all on the inside. "I just been busy, it's been crazy lately. You know, an artifact made everyone believe that Pete and I were in love, can you believe it? Who would think that? We neutralized it a few weeks later but the whole experience was just bizarre" she continued with a mix of amusement and confusion in her face. Helena just looked at her, amused.

"It is the sort of thing you may expect to happen at the warehouse, darling" Helena stated, not entirely sure she believed what Myka had told her. Perhaps she was imagining things, but in the back of her mind she felt something wasn't right.

"Uhhh... H. G? Yeah, hi, sorry to interrupt your reunion but we kinda need to look at the information Mrs. F. gave us or she might glare me to death and I'd rather she didn't because I like it here but you know, your choice" Claudia said awkwardly, internally cursing herself because she would have rather they had the time to sort things out. The truth was, she had been eavesdropping after Steve decided it was best that they gave them space. He'd tried to convince Claudia but she didn't listen and stayed behind. Myka was not being very co-operative in the whole reconciliation thing, plus she really needed H.G. to look at what they had so it was a tough choice but it had to be done. On the bright side she hoped this case would end up in a happy ending for them. Having H.G. actually look at the information could speed things up.

"Of course Claudia, I'll be right with you" Helena replied while looking at the young girl and then turned her face to the beautiful brunette agent with curly hair that was now in front of her. "If you excuse me darling there's something that needs my attention" she said, smiling apologetically at Myka and following Claudia.

Myka stayed behind, closing her eyes and processing what had happened, her mind replaying everything in detail. In moments like this it was useful to have an eidetic memory.

She had seen Helena again. She felt different than she had thought she would. She had this fantasy that it would hurt her deeply to see Helena again, but the truth was she felt happy to have her close and when she hugged her... She had forgotten what it was like to have her that close. This was going to cause her pain, even more than she was already in. Helena was happy with Giselle and Myka knew should be happy for her but she just couldn't, she didn't know how. Helena's happiness was her doom; would she ever be able to learn to live with that?

She went to sit in her room to think until it was time to hunt the artifact down.

In the meantime, Claudia and H.G. got to Artie's office. "Well, what do you know about the artifact exactly? Why do you think it's related to me?" Helena asked.

Claudia, who was suddenly nervous under Helena's gaze, mostly because she wanted to tell her all about what had been happening with Myka – everything that had been happening to Myka because of Helena, so she could fix it. However, it was not her place to do so. She was aware that Helena could read her easily, and definitely had ways of making her spill the beans. She tried to stay calm and tried to appear her usual self.

"Artie said the artifact was given to a journalist by your brother shortly after you were bronzed. That same journalist then fell into a coma and a few months later disappeared from the face of the earth. It's like some aliens took him because he left no trace whatsoever, no one ever saw him again."

"Do you think my brother created an artifact? Ha, that's not possible." H.G. said, dismissing the idea with her hand. "It had to come from somewhere; we know it's a fountain pen. How does it work, exactly? Why does it put people in a coma?"

"Beats me; that's where your pre-bronzing knowledge of your brother comes in" Claudia stated.

"Claudia, do you know how an artifact is created?" Helena asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's usually related to an event with a big emotional load, right?" Claudia replied with a confused look, not knowing if H.G. was asking her because she didn't know or because she needed to confirm what she already knew.

"Exactly" Helena said stunned.

"But I don't get it, do you think when you were bronzed your brother took it badly and since he had the pen then the grief was somehow put into the pen? But why in a coma, does that resemble the bronzing? And why do comatose people disappear, who takes them?" Claudia replied trying to apply reason to it.

"I don't think it was Charles who created it. I think it was I". Helena stated with a look of realization while guilt washed over her.

"What do you mean H.G.? What makes you think you created an artifact?" Claudia asked her surprised and a little shocked.

"Are you familiar with a book I wrote called _when the_ _s_ _leeper wakes_?" Helena asked Claudia who made a negation gesture with her head. "It is the last book I wrote before I was bronzed. I started it before Christina died and I finished it afterwards. It was one of my ways of dealing with the grief of losing my only child and knowing I couldn't do anything to bring her back no matter how much I tried. It's about a man named Graham who falls asleep after dealing with insomnia and wakes up over 200 years later in a very different world" Helena said to Claudia.

Claudia was trying to make the connection mentally so to confirm she had understood what H.G. said.

"So you think it was your grief and the story that created the artifact? Because of the guy who falls asleep you think in this case he ends up in a coma? But how do you explain the bodies disappearing?" Claudia asked

"Yes, you see in the story, Graham finds out after he wakes up that he's the owner of the world and there's a sort of secret society, a council that rules the world in his behalf. Perhaps the bodies were sent forward in time, or someone believes they could wake up in 200 years and they're just trying to keep them safe until then" Helena replied.

"You do realize that's insane right? I mean, I've been the one in a mental institution but seriously, its bananas. It's a coma H.G, not suspended animation. They would die waaaaaaay before they reach 100 let alone 200" Claudia told H.G. in case she have might have missed the obvious.

"No one said the artifacts were logical or rational, darling" was H.G.'s response.

"Okay, so continuing with that train of thought, let's see if can track down that pen after the journalist fell into a coma..." Claudia said while typing away in the computer. In the meantime, H.G's thoughts were racing. She knew that she had tried to do everything in her power to save her Christina and when she couldn't, she just let the grief take over her. She had tried to cope with her feelings but she couldn't. She had tried to distract herself with her writing and she did, for a little while. She finished it and then she threw herself into work, but when she became a danger to others at the warehouse she had asked the regents to bronze her. Like Graham she would awake, if ever, in a brand new world; a better world, she had wanted so badly to believe. Sadly, shortly after she was debronzed she realized that wasn't the case and so she tried to destroy the world to avoid letting it become any worse than it already was. Until Myka had stopped her that day in Yellowstone. When she met Myka she had thought of just using her to get what she wanted, which had been access to the warehouse at the time. She soon found out that Myka was an exceptionally remarkable woman. She felt a pull she couldn't quite explain, even that day they met in her home back in London.

She couldn't believe even after all her attempts to cause further damage on other people due to her pain back in the late 1800's she inadvertently created an artifact; she had continued to harm people even when she was bronzed. She had to fix this. She couldn't stand it. Myka had shown her that she was better than this.

"Yes!" Claudia yelled while putting her arms up in excitement "I've got it, a full record, kinda, of what has happened to it through the years. I also found the connection between the people who have fallen into a coma. They lost someone really close to them in a tragic way which explains why some people who have come in contact with the artifact haven't been whammied, I checked" she continued.

"What do you mean kind of complete, Claudia?" H.G. asked the young girl.

"Well, the trace goes back until London 1985 and there's nothing after that..." the redhead replied and then added "I'll book you guys a flight to London for tonight, I hope you brought clothes... But if you didn't… then I'm happy to hack your bank account as a welcome back gift".

"I suppose that'll do, I doubt Artie would appreciate his budget being used for clothing articles due to unexpected visitors" Helena stated.

—

"You would think having someone with computer skills would mean getting a first class upgrade from time to time. These long flights in coach are starting to take a toll on my back" Pete said, to Myka who was looking at H.G. while she walked towards them to find her seat. "Don't worry Mykes, I've got ya," Pete told her and so Myka took the window seat, Pete the middle seat and they let H.G. take the aisle seat. Pete knew that Helena would prefer to sit next to Myka but he wasn't having it. After Helena sat down she turned to look at Myka who was staring out of the window although the plane hadn't taken off yet. At the same time Pete leaned forward to block her view and just glared at her angrily. She didn't know why he was angry at her. As far as she knew, they had left things on good terms but she knew there had to be a reason, even if she didn't know what it was yet. All she knew was that it involved Myka.

After the plane took off, Helena felt asleep shortly only to wake up a few times to go to the bathroom and for food, after Pete punched her softly in the face while trying to reach for the sandwich he was being offered by the flight attendant.

Several hours later they arrived in London. Claudia had booked them three separate rooms. Her original intention had been to put Myka and H.G. in one room to sort out their differences. Steve had convinced her it was NOT a good idea so she didn't.

It was the middle of the morning but they wanted to shower and eat a proper meal, or at least Pete did so they went to the hotel first to change, then to get some fish and chips. Pete REALLY wanted to try fish and chips after his failed attempts to eat them the last time they were here. They ate in silence, with a palpable aura of discomfort around them; soon after that they were on their way to talk to the current owner of the antique store where the fountain pen was last seen. It was a somewhat modern building, however the name _Chancery House_ seemed familiar to Helena she used to know a _Chancery Lane Safe Deposit_ before she was bronzed, her family used to save silver there but the building seemed different now.

"Mr. Brown, thank you for speaking to us. I'm Agent Bering, these are Agents Lattimer and Wells from the United States secret service" Myka said to the old man who owned part of the antique store they were currently in.

"Of course, anything I can do to help. I looked up the information your colleague Ms. Donovan, was it…? " they nodded in response and he continued "... gave me. I did find something in our books, we haven't digitalized them yet. Apparently the pen you're referring to was repurchased by a member of the Wells family here in London; I made this sale. I remember because they purchased everything we had from H. G. Wells. He said wanted to get back all the items belonging to their grandfather that their father had given away. I have an address, but it was a long time ago. Here you go" he said, giving Myka a piece of paper with an address on it.

They thanked the old man for his help and then went on to take a cab to the address he had given them. He was right, it was a long shot; it had been 30 years since that purchase was made. Several minutes later they arrived at the address and it was Pete who knocked at the door. They had agreed on the way here it was best if they abstained from introducing Helena as Agent Wells in case someone connected the dots. A man in his late twenties opened the door.

"Hello Sir, I'm Pete Lattimer, this is Agent Bering and Emily Lake we're with the United States secret service. We were wondering if John Wells still lives here?"

The man looked at Pete's badge, then at Pete and finally at the two women curiously before answering. "He hasn't lived here in a long time, I'm his nephew Andrew. Why are you looking for him, has he done something wrong?" the man asked him with a hint of curiosity but not worry.

"Uhhh..." Pete began to reply but Myka cut him off.

"No, he purchased some items belonging to H. G. Wells at the London silver vaults back in 1985 and we would like to talk to him about them".

Meanwhile Helena was watching the young man with interest, he hadn't met any of Charles descendants nor had she looked them up after she was debronzed but as far as she knew they thought she had died at a young age and that her brother was the real H. G. Wells. Her train of thought was interrupted when the man spoke.

"In that case you're not looking for my uncle, you're looking for my cousin; she's the one who has been obsessed with my great grandfather since she was a kid. The reason why my uncle bought all those things, she convinced him that her heritage was important to her. You see, she didn't know he was her father until she was 10. A bit of a mix up by her mother, but really who could not tell who's the father of her child other than a slag. Anyway, good luck reaching her" the man said with disdain to them as he tried to close the door.

Pete stopped him.

"What do you mean by that? Good luck finding her?" He hoped that she wasn't off the grid because they really needed to find that artifact.

"Seems like you haven't done your homework properly, secret service. My cousin is Jophiel Withsen," the man said with a hint of mockery.

"Wait, Jophiel Withsen as in _**THE**_ Jophiel Withsen? Super hot, richest woman on the planet Jophiel Withsen? CEO of Withsen Enterprises?" Pete said in shock, not believing the man.

"That's the one," the man said with a mocking smile. He added, "Don't send her my regards," as he closed the door.

Myka and Pete just looked at each other, mouths agape in shock. Helena was trying to process the information. She had heard the name before but she never cared enough to investigate it. She honestly thought it was a man. What kind of name was Jophiel amyway? she thought. But it seemed that a woman, not only the richest woman on the planet but also her descendant, was responsible for the artifact that had been causing problems.

"Well, that's a setback," Pete said then Myka pulled out the Farnsworth and dialed.

Claudia answered almost right away saying, "Talk to me."

Myka replied "Claud, we may have a problem".


	3. The story behind

I'm really really sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and it took me a while to download from the brain to actual pages.  
HUGE shoutout to my beta, Kellsbells.  
I took a lot of liberties in this chapter because I had to. Don't hate me.

 **WARNING: Slight mentions of abuse. Don't want to trigger anyone.**

* * *

"What is it? Did Pete get arrested again?" Claudia asked with a mocking tone.

"It was one time!" Pete interjected. Helena looked at him, amused and wondering what he did to get arrested. She decided to ask him later.

"Jophiel Withsen has the artifact" Myka said to the Farnsworth, with a worried look on her face.

"Wait, what? You're yanking my chain, aren't you?" the young girl answered, with an amused look and a smile.

"Unfortunately not, Claud. Can you track her down?" Myka asked hopefully.

"Who is this Withsen woman? Why is everyone so baffled by her?" H.G. asked the other agents.

"OMG! You don't know who she is? How can you not know who she is? I think she's more famous than Madonna!" Claudia mocked at the lack of pop culture of the British woman.

"What exactly is a Madonna?" H.G. asked the agents.

"Hmm, okay, let's leave that for later," Pete responded.

"Okay, so, according to this, she's in New York but she has places in London, Toronto, and Los Angeles... Oh boy, this may take a while, I'll send you the address of her place in London," the youngster chirped. Her facial expression changed to pure confusion when she realized she didn't know how exactly someone like Jophiel Withsen would have an artifact related to H.G. Wells. "Wait, why exactly does she have the artifact?" Claudia asked.

"You see, according to a very rude lad we met recently, she's one of Charles descendants. It seems politeness was a trait lost on the Wells household. Not that I'm surprised, some of the men in my family weren't very fond of their successful female relatives. Neanderthals, "Helena stated as she tried to take the Farnsworth from Myka.

If she was perfectly honest, she had some questions for Claudia who seemed like the only one who could actually tell her who this woman was besides what she had just heard she could Google her but having someone with Claudia's talents was useful; she often could dig up things that didn't show up on that online huge book that seemed to have every single concept defined in a lot of different languages, what was it called? Bookypedia, searchpedia, wokypedia? She quizzed to herself. But Myka had other plans and didn't let her take the Farnsworth so her questions to Claudia had to wait a bit longer.

"Really?! Wow, I can totally see it. That makes sense! I can believe I didn't see it before!" Claudia effused." Wait, if you actually meet her can you take me with you?! I promise not to fangirl too much. Okay, I don't think I can make that promise, but pleeeeeeease can you take me with you?" Claudia asked with a pleading gesture.

"Just send us the address and we'll talk about it later," Myka stressed and closed the Farnsworth and then gave it to Pete.

"That went well..." he said sarcastically. Myka just frowned at him and he continued defensively "overall, I mean..."

Sometime later they arrived to what seemed a very expensive apartment complex in Kensington.

"I wouldn't mind living here," Pete opined as the three agents approached a front desk where a middle aged black man was seated.

"Good day, what can I do for you today?" he said looking at Myka.

"Hi, we're with the United States secret service, we need to take a look to the apartment owned by Ms. Jamie Wells," she said reading out of her notepad. Upon hearing Myka say the wrong name, Pete looked at her, perplexed before widening his eyes to try to warn her of her mistake.

"Oh, yes. Her assistant called," and by that three agents were puzzled, the man continued "She said you would be stopping by to do a security check but she didn't say which apartment you were going to exactly, do you need to check the whole building?" the man asked

"No sir, we just need to check the apartment she owns," Myka said, smiling to the man.

"Well, you see, you have to be specific; she owns the whole building... In actual fact, she owns the whole street" he contributed.

"Has she resided in any of the apartments, sir?" Myka quizzed, losing her patience.

"Yes, the penthouse. Take the lift on the right, insert the key card, then 528491 on the keypad and then press the button that says PH" he told them. "Please return the card when you leave," the man reiterated as he handed them the key and pointed them to the elevator.

The agents started walking to the elevator, got in and after Pete got the elevator to read the card and the code after a couple of tries, the elevator started moving.

"The assistant…Claudia…" H.G. reasoned.

"Probably... Otherwise it might have looked suspicious," Myka contributed.

"Wait, why didn't you say her name and said Jamie Wells instead?" Pete said, puzzled.

"That's the info Claudia gave me. My guess is that she's legally Jamie Wells and that Jophiel Withsen is some sort of stage name," Myka reasoned.

A light _ding!_ sound and the elevator doors opened a second later to a luxury living room illuminated with a dim light coming from the windows at the end. Myka started examining the environment they were in. It had been a while since anyone had been there; a light layer of dust covered the chimney on the right and the coffee table in the near the end of the room. The furniture was uncovered, however, so that said the woman wasn't planning on spending a lot of time away from here.

"I'll take this room with H.G., check the hallway," Myka told Pete who was distracted checking out all of the geek stuff and gadgets that were decorating the room they were in.

"Huh?" Pete looked up from what he was seeing and saw Myka pointing to a hallway on the right near the end of the room.

"Look at this place, it looks like she raided _ThinkGeek,_ " Pete effused pretty much examining every single toy and gadget he encountered.

"Don't move or break anything Pete... She can't know we were here," Myka said, exasperated. She knew her partner never learned the concept of "seeing with your eyes, not your hands" even after he accidentally whammied himself a long time ago. He had not learned his lesson regarding touching things... but Pete put his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, okay..." he said, and started walking towards the hallway.

Helena kept walking around the room examining everything as well... There wasn't much to see. It seemed all the decoration was chosen carefully; it showed class and seriousness and at the same time the toys and gadgets gave it a sense of hospitality, a sort of personality to the place... She set her eyes onto a frame on the coffee table near the end. She looked around and noticed it was the only picture in the whole room and so, she walked towards it and picked it up to examine it closely; it was a photograph of two women hugging. One of the women was in her early 20's and had long black hair, smiling brightly, and the other one was a significantly older woman with brown skin and short black hair. Little patches of white adorned the sides of her hair which were probably due to her advanced age, but she was smiling shyly.

"Is this her?" Helena asked showing the picture to Myka who was on the left examining kitchen cabinets. Myka looked at her and after failing to distinguish the image Helena was holding up, she came closer.

"Yes, I think that's her. The woman on the left could be her grandmother, you know, the one who left her all the money upon which she formed her empire-" Myka began telling H.G. what she knew about the billionaire but Pete interrupted her.

"Guys, I think you should see this - or rather _not_ see this..."

Myka and Helena walked towards him and came to a stop in front of a closed white door.

"It's locked" he confirmed. Myka tried pushing it but the door didn't move and took a step back to examine it.

"It's locked but it doesn't have a lock..." Myka reasoned and continued. "Maybe it's just jammed," she said, trying to come up with a possible explanation how a door with no lock appears to be closed shut. Pete handed the Farnsworth to Helena and made a 'step back' gesture with his arm, and then tried to prepares himself to knock it down or at least unjam it. His right side clashing with the door was the only audible sound in the apartment but nothing happened and so he tried again with no luck. Finally, he took several steps back and tried again. There was another loud thump but the door remained shut.

"Ow! Ow!" he exclaimed, grabbing his right shoulder trying to smooth the pain. "Definitely not jammed," he confirmed.

Myka and Pete begin running their hands over the door trying to find a way to open it.

"I don't get it, what's the point of having a door that has no lock but it's locked, how are you supposed to open it?" Pete asked out loud.

"Maybe it's her red room... Like in that 50 shades crap," Myka said mockingly, to which Pete smirked. Myka's face turned into a disgusted one as she realized what Pete just thought about. As they kept trying to find a lever or some sort of mechanism to open the door, Helena spotted something like a flashlight being held next to the door they were trying to open.

"What is that, a torch?" H.G. asked, pointing at the artifact.

Pete and Myka looked up and followed H.G.'s finger in direction to the wall.

"Oh, that's a thing from doctor who. It's called, umm, a sonic screwdriver... I think?" Myka stated.

Pete looked at her, perplexed.

"What? I've seen a few episodes with Claudia..." she said defensively. "Wait, you don't think...?" Myka wondered, pointing at the screwdriver and then at the door...

"There's only a way to find out," Pete confirmed, taking the screwdriver and pushing the button on the side. The screwdriver emitted a sound and he tried to push the door again but it remained shut.

"I guess not" he said, defeated.

"Wait, maybe..." Myka took the screwdriver from him and extended it, then pressed the button again and a sound came out of it but it was a different one, sharper than the last time. She pointed it at the door... The sound of the lock turning was heard. Myka smiled and put the screwdriver down.

"What a nerd. I love this woman!" Pete exclaimed.

The three agents went into the room. It was in complete darkness. Pete found the light switch and flicked it shortly after. The room illuminated immediately, blinding them for a second. When they focused their sight on the contents of the room they saw a lot of shelves around the wall. The room was filled with them and there was a huge table in the middle. On top of it there were trophies - A LOT of trophies. There were also a few frames leaning onto the shelves.

Pete hummed, "this... was not what I was expecting to find here". He continued looking at the two women who were behind him looking puzzled. "Now we know why it was locked, these awards must be worth more than my entire life salary..." Pete stated.

Helena began pacing the room tracing some of the awards with her fingers. The layer of dust was thick; it had been a long time since someone was on that room.

"Why would you keep these hidden? If I had this many awards I would put them where everyone could see them... My mom would love to brag about them to her friends. I was third place in a regional wrestling competition when I was a kid and my mom had the paper clippings and showed everyone who came to visit along with the trophy. Good times," Pete opined. He lifted up an Oscar that was on the center table. It read, " _Academy Award to Jophiel Withsen. Best original score 'the Matrix.' - 1999_ ". Holding it up he began fake crying and saying his speech, "thank you, thank you... I can't believe I'm here..."

Myka just rolled her eyes at him and left the room, Helena following close behind her. Pete put the award back in place and hurried up to catch the women, turning the lights off. As he left the room, the door closed itself behind him.

"This place gives me the creeps..." he said, to no-one in particular.

When he caught up to the women, they were checking the bedroom. He went into the bathroom to check the cabinet contents.

"Floss, Motrin, Prozac... Ooh, condoms... Expired in 2013," he lamented and then added "Someone hasn't had action in a while..."

Helena left the room to check the room across the hall. She turned the handle and opened the door. A studio. A big studio. There were books, an antique desk with its respective chairs at the end, and books. Tons of books. This woman liked to read apparently. Helena took the shelf to the left and began reading the titles on her eye level. They were her books. She took 'The Time Machine' out, opened it and read the writing on the title page.

"To Charles, the looks, from the brain. Love, the H.G. Wells".

She smiled to herself, tracing the ink with her fingertips as she remembered writing the dedication. Charles didn't think it was funny but he kept it. She put the book back and began looking at the other books on the bottom shelf. The titles read " _The elegant universe_ ", " _Quantum enigma_ ", " _The holographic universe_ ", " _The god theory_ ".

She turned her sight to view an award that was sitting on another shelf to her right. It was the same kind of award Pete had been holding up before. It read _"Academy Award to Jophiel Withsen. Best original screenplay 'Inception' - 2010_ ". It seemed her writing abilities hadn't been completely lost in the bloodline. This woman had won an award. According to what she had learned during her time in this new century, this type of award was probably the most important regarding movies and not only that, the woman had won it for writing - a movie - but that was still writing. Helena felt proud, proud of this woman she had never met but that had her blood. Her family would've laughed, a woman winning an award for writing... She didn't know the movie but she had hoped that Jophiel was a dreamer like herself and that that movie reflected that.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Myka asked her gently, interrupting her train of thought.

"No" H.G. replied smiling back at her putting the award down, still marveled by it. Myka walked to her side and read the inscription internally,

"It's a good movie... Different. Worthy of a Wells," Myka stated, smiling brightly at Helena who was still smiling back at her. Suddenly Myka's expression changed and the tension between them came back. "I'll check the desk," Myka said and then walked towards the desk leaving Helena by herself. Helena's smile immediately faded and she took a deep breath. She just hoped she could fix whatever had gone wrong with Myka.

The Farnsworth began ringing; Helena opened it while walking to the hallway. "Hello Claudia, what can we do for you?" she asked politely.

"Hey! So I tracked Jophiel down and she's in New York. She's gonna be in her office the whole week. I hacked her agenda and programmed a meeting for tomorrow. I'm assuming London was a bust?" Claudia wondered out loud.

Helena's heart raced at that information. "You could say that. No artifact yet," she said, defeated. If she was being entirely honest, she had hoped not to find it here. It would be too easy, not challenging enough and she honestly missed this. She missed Myka. Also the fact that she really wanted to meet this Jophiel woman contributed to her desire to not find the artifact here.

"Claudia?" she asked quietly, "Can you do me a favor?" she continued.

"Shoot" the girl chirped.

"Can you send me all the information you can on this Withsen woman? I know the 'wokypedia' isn't a very reliable source," H.G. was sitting in the living room and saw the woman on the Farnsworth screen bring her hand to her face, covering her eyes in embarrassment

" _Wikipedia_ , H.G. _Wiki_ , not _woky_. But, yeah, sure thing, anything else?" Claudia asked mockingly.

"Actually yes, do you know a movie called Inception?" she asked inquisitively.

"Obviously, everyone knows that movie, why?" Claudia replied.

"Could you send it to me? I would like to watch it," Helena asked shyly to which the young hacker just made a salute.

She replied "Yes, ma'am" and hung up.

"What did Claudia say?" Helena jumped as she heard the words, not expecting for Myka to be behind her.

"We have a meeting scheduled with the woman tomorrow. Did you find anything?" Helena asked Myka, secretly hoping the answer was no.

"No, there's nothing here. Let's go," Myka confirmed and then continued. "Pete!" she yelled, clearly exasperated.

The rest of the day went by smoothly; after they left the building they did some tourism, mostly because Pete really wanted to take a photo with a guard at Buckingham Palace. Now they were on a plane ready to depart. This time Pete and Myka were on the other side of the aisle and Helena was next to a man who seemed to be a business man. As promised, Claudia had sent her a lot of information on Jophiel Withsen, and she also let Helena know that her flight had the movie she wanted. Claudia added a few lines on how to use the in-flight entertainment features, which Helena greatly appreciated. Genius though she was, she still had some issues with technology.

The flight took off and she put the movie on following Claudia's instructions. When the movie ended H.G. just kept staring at the credits, marveling, trying to process what she had just seen. She had enjoyed movies before, the few ones she had actually seen since she was debronzed but this? This one had been a whole different experience. It made her think, wonder about all the possible scenarios and guessing the ending, did he finally make it home after all or was he still dreaming? She was impressed to say the least; she didn't know what she was expecting but what she had seen definitely wasn't it. To think she had felt proud while holding the award the script for this movie had given Jophiel Withsen - it was nothing compared to how proud she felt now. Someone of her bloodline had her imagination, her passion for incredible stories... It was curious how she felt like this over someone she didn't know existed until that day, a complete stranger but yet, now she felt like she wasn't completely alone anymore, she felt like she had a relative, someone who could understand her at some level normal people couldn't. She had only felt that with Myka before, and now she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't lost Myka.

She opened her email again and began reading the very long biography and list of facts Claudia had sent her about the woman they were going to interview. Shortly after she began reading she had to stop for a moment to process what she had just read. That was not the life she thought the woman would have had, at all. Instead of having a loving home and a family, Helena found out that Jophiel's mother, after verbally abusing had sent her to a boarding school at the age of 3 with a guardian that later abused her physically and mentally for years. The girl graduated high school at the age of 10 due to a +150 IQ, was a skilled musician which she imagined after reading the award list Claudia had also attached. The woman studied criminology and forensic psychology and later computer sciences, graduating from all 3 by the age of 16, apparently she did two of them simultaneously.

Then there was another period of darkness in the woman's life; according to her medical records she attempted to end her life with a drug overdose when she was 16 and had spent 3 months in a coma. The hospital records stated that her guardian had been notified but no one person actually visited her during those 3 months. That fact broke Helena's heart. This poor girl had been abandoned by her family at an early age, the person supposed to protect her had hurt her and she tried to commit suicide to escape and yet she survived, but still no one seemed to care. Her medical records also included an extensive detail of broken bones and Helena assumes those were thanks to her guardian and the abuse. Not only that but she also finds out this girl had a child when she was 13 years old, which completely baffled Helena. 13 is way too young to have a child, closed adoption forms are also attached and she realized the woman gave her baby up for adoption. This fact only aggravated what she was already feeling in her chest and tears began to fall.

She kept reading and learned that sometime after waking up from the coma, the woman's birth father came into the picture. Apparently her mother married a man who wasn't her father. However, Helena felt relieved at this for a moment until she read that the woman moved to the USA with her maternal grandmother sometime later after learning her birth father actually wanted her mother to have an abortion, even giving her money to do so. Helena's heart clenched again. Life was so unfair - she knew this better than most people. Jophiel's grandmother, a single mother of three who, after her husband left her and took everything with him, was forced to find a job to support her children. She began as a maintenance lady in a psychiatric hospital and after a while she began recruiting other women in need for similar positions. A few years later, her grandmother had formed her own business which grew exponentially. After moving to the US with her grandmother, Jophiel continued studying law in Harvard, specializing in criminal law. After she graduated she continued studying, this time in a place called MIT and she was awarded a PhD in computer science.

Several years later, when Jophiel's grandmother died suddenly, she was left with two options, according to the copy of the woman's will that Claudia had provided. The first option was to remain with a medium sized company only if Jophiel agreed to take over the running of the company. The other option was to sell the company with the proceeds going to charity. Claudia had also attached copies of two very good job offers the woman had received at the time of her grandmother's passing - one from Interpol and another from Scotland Yard. Instead she chose to keep the company. Also attached there was an interview extract saying, "I chose the company over what I thought it was my dream job because I've always felt like I should help people and I believe with a company like this I'm able to help people in a different, more rewarding way". A kind heart, Helena thought, even with everything she went through… She kept reading the biography Claudia had sent her to find out that, within two years of Jophiel inheriting the company it appeared for the first time in something called the Fortune 500 index which Helena needed to look up later, because she had no idea what it was. 5 years after that it was a multinational, multi-million company that focused on all kinds of recruiting, training and handling employees and not only that, Jophiel had diversified the company to also develop new technologies to automatize processes in mass production industries of all sorts. From the little Helena could gather online, working for the woman was like winning the lottery. Well-paying jobs, work-life balance, constant incentives, and all the benefits people would kill for; perhaps that's what she meant by helping people.

Next, there were fragments of what was known of Jophiel's personal life; Helena learned that she wasn't the only one in the family that had a female lover or several. That made her smile brightly but before she could continue reading the flight-attendant made the descent announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."

The voice startled Helena at first but she did as she was told. She took a deep breath and tried to process all the information she had been reading for the last few hours. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. She was deeply sorry for what the woman had experienced and wondered what Jophiel's life would have been like if she had grown up in a loving environment with loving and supporting parents. The woman seemed to have some qualities that reminded Helena of her Christina. She had been in her head for a while. She left the plane behind and as she began walking towards the car rental behind Myka and Pete, she indulged yet again in thoughts of what Christina would have been like and what Helena's own life would have been like if Christina hadn't been murdered.

"Hi, Pete Latimer," Pete said, handing over a credit card to the clerk of the car rental and turning to see Helena. "You look like hell. Did you sleep on the plane?" Pete asks HG to which she responds shaking her head slightly. "Why not? Are you nervous?" Pete says mocking her.

"Nervous about what, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked him dryly.

"You know, meeting your descendant and all... It's a big deal for someone who has been dead for over a century" Pete continues with the same tone.

"Very amusing, Mr. Latimer but she's not my descendant. Not a direct descendant, anyway," Helena stated and turned to see the clerk who was holding the keys. Myka took the keys harshly, leaving the clerk with his arm stretched.

"Let's go" Myka said, exasperated, leaving no room for discussion.

The ride to the woman's office building was relatively quiet except for several comments made by Pete pretty much every time they drove by a food cart. They arrived an hour later thanks to traffic and Myka was not happy about this at all. Fortunately, they arrived with a few minutes to spare. They bypassed security at the entrance. Pete could sense that H.G. was indeed nervous.

"Don't worry, she's crazy smart. You're gonna like her. Just don't go all crazy on her, we don't want anyone to know that you're over a 100 years old and still look like that. People would kill us for the secret," he said, smiling at her. Helena smiled back because she was indeed nervous. Then she turned to see Myka who hadn't said much since London and looked like she was very much annoyed with both of them.

A few minutes later, thanks to the insane amount of floors the building had, they arrived at the top floor and approached a desk with a brown haired girl behind it. She was talking on the phone as they arrived and gave them a signal for 'one minute'. Myka really must have been impatient because she immediately pulled out her badge and said, "Secret service, on official business."

The girl hung up right away although it didn't seem like she had actually ended the call because she was at afraid of Myka and her stern look.

Pete intervened with a smile. "Hi, we have an appointment to speak to Ms. Withsen."

The girl smiled back and checked her computer to verify the appointment before picking up the phone.

"Ma'am, the secret service is here to see you." She paused for a minute and then continued, nodding. "Yes, I'll send them right in."

"You can go in now, have a nice day," she said, smiling at Pete again. He smiled back while walking backwards towards the office. Myka opened the door and Helena caught her breath. There she was, in the flesh, the woman whose house they were in just a few hours ago, the woman she spent hours reading about, the woman who had reminded her of her daughter earlier today, the richest woman on the planet (or so Pete had said to her cousin back in London), writer, the only one of Helena's family that she had known about and had felt a connection with... Jophiel was sitting behind a desk looking down at some papers; pen in hand, the office was brightly illuminated by the sunlight that was coming in through two panoramic windows behind her. They showed a spectacular view of New York City. As soon as the door opened, she looked up and saw Myka and Helena staring back at her. The woman smiled brightly.

* * *

Next chapter is "almost" complete, or at least 70% so I should be posting soon, technically.  
I apologize again if anyone seemed OOC.


	4. The face to the name

So so sorry for that it took me so long. Life got in the way. Thanks again to my fantastic beta Ms. Wellbells (check out her work!), to Tina on Twitter, Manhattanite also on Twitter (and here, check out her Heir stories if you haven't yet) for encouraging me to do this and I'm pretty sure I've forgotten someone (oops!) and also happy belated Bering and Wells day!

* * *

Helena panicked. The way the woman was staring back at them knowingly, it was like she knew. But she couldn't know, could she? Helena's family thought she had died.

"Hello! Come in!" Jophiel said enthusiastically. Myka and Helena, who were frozen by the door with Pete behind them, looked at each other and entered the office. They walked into the center of the room and came to a halt suddenly which made Pete almost crash into their backs. He then chose to stand on Myka's right side. Jophiel stood up and circled the desk, coming to a stop in front of it facing the agents. She settled back onto the desk, leaning on her hands. She didn't say anything, just watched the three agents quizzically. The agents remained silent. None of them had anticipated feeling starstruck, but this was the first time they had encountered someone who they (or rather, Myka and Pete) had seen around a lot, mostly thanks to Claudia. Claudia would've killed to be there given that this woman was one her idols, sadly she was stuck in Univille.

Helena was examining the woman in front of her. She was a slightly older version of the same woman they had seen in the photo back in London, but in person she could see some details that would've been impossible to obtain through an old photograph. Jophiel Withsen was about 5'6" feet tall, with straight long black hair falling to her shoulders, ivory skin, green eyes that stared back at Helena challengingly. She was slim with a defined upper body visible under the burgundy long sleeve t-shirt the woman was wearing. Helena looked down to examine the rest of the woman's appearance: blue jeans and what it seemed to be leather hiking boots. The silence must have been going for a long time because the woman spoke again, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. The current position of the woman's hands revealed a ring on her ring finger on the left hand. "She's married," Helena thought to herself. She didn't know why she was surprised because to be fair she hadn't finished reading the information Claudia had put together for her.

"Well? What can I do for the Secret service?" Jophiel said, looking at Myka with a slight smile. The words uttered by the woman were a slight disappointment to Helena because she was expecting a British accent, encountering an American one instead.

"Hello, Agents Latimer and Bering with the Secret Service. Very pleased to meet you," Pete said as he took a step forward and extended a hand to the woman who shook it. "I must say pictures don't do you justice, at all. You're so much prettier in person," Pete added, smiling brightly, to which the woman responded with a shy smile, looking down. Myka's eyes widened as soon as the processed what her partner has just said.

"Unbelievable, he cannot keep it in his pants," she thought to herself. "I'm so sorry Miss Withsen, he doesn't get out to the field much and lacks boundaries as you can see." Myka intervened before he could embarrass himself further and looked at Pete with a stern look.

"Don't worry Agent Bering, I'm often complimented by people I've just met. Sadly, I'm not that lucky with the ones I find interesting," Jophiel said, amused.

"Ouch," Pete said inwardly. Helena observed Myka's reaction at the woman. Then the woman turned to see her.

"You two are secret service agents, but who are you?" The raven haired woman said, looking at H.G.

"She's a consultant, our resident expert in H. G. Wells," Myka replied almost immediately looking at H.G. and thanked her brain for the fast response. Jophiel smiled and extended her hand to the woman on her right.

"Jamie Wells, Ms...?"

"Lake," H.G. replied clearing her throat, and shaking the woman's hand, "Emily Lake".

"Wait, isn't your name Jophiel Withsen?" Pete said, puzzled.

Jophiel turned her head and smiled at him. "It is, I'm Jamie Jophiel Wells Withsen. At your service." Then she turned to Myka, made a bow gesture and winked at her.

"Okay, so, I guess this has to do with my family? Given your H.G Wells expert. Can you tell me why exactly you're here? Not that I mind the view… " she added looking at Myka with a smirk.

Myka flushed and smiled at the words spoken by the slightly taller woman in front of her. "Uhm, we came across the information that you possess several objects that were owned by H.G. Wells himself. We're interested in one of them, a fountain pen used in the late 1800's," Myka added, trying to sound serious and avoid showing how flustered she felt. Helena's expression was ice cold. Was this woman flirting with Myka? She definitely was, it annoyed her dearly.

"The one used to write _When the Sleeper Wakes?_ " Jophiel said, looking for confirmation. Myka just nodded and then Jophiel added "The first version anyway".

Helena looked at the woman, confused. "First version? There's only one version," she stated.

The woman laughed. "I thought you were the expert on all things H.G. Wells, Ms. Lake." she stated, looking at Helena. "He rewrote it in 1910. It is said Wells, or her brother in this case, wasn't happy with the first result because it was rushed. There was a lot of pressure back then apparently."

The three of them just stood there, mouths agape in shock. Did she say what they thought she said? Helena, of course, didn't know about Charles rewriting the story she had originally written for _The Graphic_. But had she heard right and this woman said HER brother? Trying to utter some words, she cleared her throat and asked quietly "I beg your pardon, _her_ brother? What on earth are you talking about?"

Myka and Pete looked at her and then at the woman waiting for her response and hoping they had indeed heard wrong or Artie was going to murder them over this. Jophiel smiled again and said smugly, "Not so much of an expert, aren't you? H.G. Wells was a woman, or at least she was until the early 1900's when she died. She was the brain behind the earlier books, until that particular book, in fact. It is said she died out of grief over losing her daughter. Then her brother, the face to the name, continued writing under the same name. Differences are subtle but are still there if you know what to look for."

"That's complete madness," Helena replied, trying to sound outraged to try and keep her cover, but the truth was she was secretly happy that at least someone inside the family new the actual truth.

"Is it?" Jophiel asked. "You know, you actually look a lot like her. It's strange," she added.

Myka quickly replied, "Where are you getting this from, Ms. Withsen?" trying to distract the woman and cut off her train of thought before Helena outed herself.

"Jamie, please. Ms. Withsen sounds so formal. Friends and family call me Jamie. Well, they would I actually had any." The woman gave a sad smile to Myka and continued, "I lived with my father for a little while and I discovered a lot of interesting things regarding my family history. Plus, I'm good at deducing things. That's how I know that H.G. Wells was actually a woman."

"It's a shame you don't have any proof, Ms. Withsen. That would be a very interesting turn of events for literature," Helena said to the woman in a challenging way.

"Oh, I do. I'm just waiting for the right time to publish it. I'm sure it's going to be very interesting to an expert like you, Ms. Lake," Jophiel replied. The room went silent. She knew but she didn't _know_ , did she? the team thought to themselves. The silence was interrupted by the billionaire.

"I'm just thinking, why exactly would the secret service be looking for an old fountain pen… unless, it's not an ordinary fountain pen. But that would mean you're warehouse agents," she stated.

"What?" Myka said in shock, not believing what she had heard. "What are you talking about? What warehouse?" she said, trying to sound confused at the statement but in fact she was very surprised.

"I'm really good at reading body language, Agent Bering, and none of you are confused. You know what I'm talking about, which only confirms my suspicion. You indeed are warehouse agents. So, that means the fountain pen you're looking for is a _curiosity_. That's what she used to call them," Jophiel replied to the agent who was desperately trying to come up with a possible reason why the secret service would be looking for an old fountain pen. She couldn't seem to come up with an explanation to try and fool the woman. Her brain had stopped working all of a sudden.

"Sadly, I cannot help you. The pen you're looking for was stolen from me a while ago. Curious thing about that pen, it's been in and out of the family for a while. Somehow it always comes back to us," Jophiel said apologetically.

"When was it stolen?" Pete asked the woman.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Last time I saw it, I was….26?, maybe 27. I noticed it was missing about 2 years ago," the raven haired woman answered truthfully. "However, I do have some idea of who might have taken it, but if you want my help then I'm going with you," she added.

Myka laughed, not believing the woman and shaking her head "I'm sorry Ms. Withsen, but that's not going to be possible".

"I'm sure it will be, because whatever problems this pen, or "curiosity" is causing, you need to find it, and you do need my help to do so otherwise you wouldn't be here. Those are my terms," Jophiel stated.

"I don't think you understand, Ms. Withsen. It's not up to us," Myka added.

"Don't worry, I have a really high level of security clearance. I'm sure your bosses won't have a problem," Jophiel said with a smirk. "Tell you what, I'm going to make us a dinner reservation for tonight. I'm sure you can convince them by then. Tell them I'll even pay for the travel expenses if necessary. Tonight, Masa. 10 Columbus Circle, 4th floor. 8PM. I can send a car for you if you like," she added, walking towards the door. Helena was getting pissed off at the flirting now, wasn't she married? Why would she flirt with Myka? And then she realized, she was jealous, but why? She had Giselle, if it was Giselle instead of Myka would she feel like this? Her thoughts were interrupted by Myka.

Myka started apologizing. "I'm sorry, Ms. Withsen but…" but Jophiel interrupted her.

"Tell them that, even if they say no, the dinner invitation still stands. I'd love to have your company." She smirked at Myka. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a board meeting to attend to. It's been a real pleasure, Agent Bering," the woman added, walking towards the door. "Agent Lattimer, Ms. Lake" the woman said while giving them an nod of acknowledgement and leaving the agents behind her baffled.

"That could've been worse" Pete said to himself. "At least we now know being attracted to Myka is a Wells trait," he continued, looking at Helena. Helena immediately made a face telling him to shut up. She did not like that that woman had asked Myka to dinner -she had yet to figure out why it bothered her so much exactly. A voice inside her insisted that she did know why, but just didn't want to face it.

"What? It's not like it's a secret with the way you look at her," Pete said to Helena, stating the obvious. Myka should've reacted to this with her usual punch in the arm but she seemed lost in thought. Pete picked up on this and began moving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Myka."

"Sorry, what?" she replied, looking back and forth between Helena and Pete trying to figure out what she had missed. Truth to be told she was still a bit baffled by the woman they had just met and Jophiel's apparent interest in her. Was she being just nice to Myka? Could she be interested in _that_ way? Myka was intrigued, but at the same time, she thought she just read too much into it and she was imagining things because she had also seen a wedding ring. Why would a woman she didn't know be interested in her like that? A married woman on top of all. Did she look like the type to sleep with married people? Then she discarded the idea. Jophiel was probably like that with everyone. Well, not everyone, since she shut Pete down. Perhaps with women only? Myka decided that she would look into that later. There was nothing Google couldn't find, especially if it was about a well-known person like Jophiel Withsen.

"Oh, nothing. Love is in the air," Pete teased her with a huge grin.

"We have to tell Artie," Myka stated, ignoring Pete's remark. She pulled the Farnsworth out of Helena's coat, not bothering to ask her for it, and dialed.

"Did you get it?" It's the first thing they hear.

"N-" was all that Myka could utter before getting interrupted by Pete.

"Hello, how was your flight? Good? Great. Update me on the case, please," Pete replied while Myka just glared at him until he noticed the stare. He added "What? Doesn't it bother you that he never asks, not even once? We could've gotten food poisoning from the plane's food or something," He didn't get a response from Myka (other than a glare) so he lowered his head to let her speak.

Artie just stared at them waiting for a response to his question.

"No, she's not going to help us," Myka said to the Farnsworth.

"So, she doesn't know where it is," Artie stated, trying to figure out what the Agent meant by that statement.

Claudia interrupts and then continues "What is she like?! Is she as elegant and nice as people say?! Tell me everything!" with palpable excitement in her voice.

"Actually, she said she has some idea of who might have it but she will only help is with one condition," Helena replied, ignoring Claudia.

"What's the condition?" Artie asked, not amused with the request.

"She wants to join us in the search." Myka replied cautiously, anticipating the reaction from the older man.

"Absolutely not!" he scoffed. "We can't have a civilian involved in warehouse matters. You'll have to find it without her help."

"Oh, also she invited Myka to dinner," Pete added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pete!" Myka replied, implying that was too much information.

"Way to go, Myka!" Claudia stated, clearly impressed that she managed to woo Jophiel Withsen. Myka just rolled her eyes.

"Focus, people!" Artie interjected. "Did she say anything about the pen?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"She actually knew more about it than H.G here." Pete replied while moving his head towards H.G.

"I've been bronzed for over 100 years, I wasn't up to date in some things regarding my name after the fact," Helena replied to Pete in an innocent voice. "I do think we could use her help. We have no clue where it is and she does. It's a rational choice," she added, trying to hide her very personal reasons why she thought this would be somewhat of a good idea. She thought it was a brilliant idea until Jophiel asked Myka to dinner. She wasn't quite as convinced of it afterwards.

"She _IS_ a civilian," Artie stated again, because perhaps he wasn't clear the first time.

"Use her help." Both Artie and Claudia, who were alone in Artie's office until that moment, jumped at the voice that came from behind. Mrs. Frederic came into the Farnsworth's picture.

"She did say she had the security clearance. I'm sure it won't be that difficult," Helena said, trying to see if it convinced the older man.

"And so she does: _Top Secret_ , Gramps," Claudia said aloud, pointing at the screen and smiling at Artie. Perhaps if she could convince Artie to let her join the team temporarily she could at least interact with the woman whom she admired so much. Not her best take at professionalism, yet "who could pass an opportunity like this," she thought to herself. Even if it meant being just a tiny, tiny bit unprofessional by getting Artie to give in.

Artie began to protest again but all he got was a, "Don't question my decision, Mr. Nielsen," from Mrs. Frederic.

"You're going too, Ms. Donovan," Mrs. Frederick continued, to which Claudia jumped from the chair and raised her arms in a celebratory gesture while saying, "YES!"

"I will behave, Mrs. F. Scout's honor," Claudia replied to the woman, giving her the scouts' hand gesture and ignoring Artie, who was clearly upset over both decisions. She took her Farnsworth from the desk.

"New York City, here I come," was all she said to the Agents on the other side before the screen went black on their side.

"That was… unexpected," Pete said to his two colleagues, both of whom were equally stunned at the recent events in South Dakota. "I thought his head was going to go kaput before the call ended," Pete said, smiling and opening the office door so the two women could exit before him. "C'mon. I have to get to the Bakery to pick up my cookie order before we get to the hotel. You've got a date to prepare for," he said, amused, to Myka.

"What date?" Myka replied.

"What do you mean, "what date"? Did your brain have a short-circuit? It's like your mind hasn't been here lately," Pete asked with a hint of worry. This wasn't like Myka.

"I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well. Sorry." Myka gave a shy smile to him and to Helena, who also seemed to share his concern. "It's not a date. Both of you are coming with me," she added.

"Fourth-wheeling. Now, that's something I've been wanting to scratch from my bucket list for ages," Pete replied, faking enthusiasm and exiting the office behind the two women.

* * *

By the way, Nighty_lonely_night on AO3 posted on the comments that her headcannon for Jophiel was Katie McGrath and then I just couldn't unsee it. Before this, I had a random person as a headcannon and I think this works? But if it doesn't for you, then pick whoever you like (and please leave a comment, because I would LOVE to know what your headcannon on Jophiel is)


	5. A partial truth

Once again I'm terrible sorry for making you wait this long. I wanted to cover all the points in my outline but the chapter got too long and I had to split it in two...

Once again thanks to my Beta kellsbells.

* * *

The agents left the building and headed to the rented vehicle, but before they got there Myka stopped suddenly. Helena and Pete didn't notice and carried on until they reached the car, but when Pete walked around to get in the driver's seat he noticed Myka was a couple of meters away from them.

"Guys, I'm going to take a cab and head to the hotel. I'm tired," Myka said, feigning exhaustion. Helena turned to look at Myka in surprise. The Myka she knew was all about work and rarely complained about being tired; but then again, the Myka she knew didn't seem to be the same Myka that was now in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked worriedly, to which Myka nodded. Pete replied, "Okay, do you want me to get you anything?"

Myka shook her head. "No. I'm good. Have fun. Don't let him eat too much sugar," Myka said, looking at Helena.

Helena saluted her and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Myka turned around and smiled to herself, remembering their second encounter with Helena during the hunt for Gottfried's spoon. It was their first time working together on a case. Myka stopped a cab, got in and told the Driver the address, "Hudson Hotel. 358 W 58th St. Thank you." She spent the whole ride looking at the big city through the window. When the cab reached the hotel, she paid the man and got out, entering the hotel as a doorman held the door open for her. She smiled at the man, appreciative of the gesture, and he smiled back. To her surprise, she saw there only were escalators at the entrance so she took it. When she reached the top floor she looked around her, taking the hotel lobby in. It was beautiful and different from the hotels she had been before. They used a lot of leaves in the design; it seemed nicer than many hotels she had stayed in with Pete in their many artifact hunts. When she finally reached the front desk she found a blonde young woman smiling brightly at her.

"Welcome to the Hudson Hotel. I'm Clara Rogers, your concierge. Do you have a reservation, Ms.?"

"Bering, Yes. It should be under Myka Bering," she said, as she handed the woman her ID.

The woman took Myka's ID and entered some information in the computer. "Right, here we go. Three suites, do you have luggage?" the woman asked, noticing that Myka didn't appear to have any suitcases with her.

"Yes, I…" she paused thinking, "My partners are bringing them later; they took a detour for sight-seeing," Myka responded.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Lots to see in New York. I am going to need their names to identify them when they get here so I can give them her keycards," the woman behind the desk said, giving Myka a form to fill in, authorizing Pete and Helena to enter the other two rooms that were under her name. As Myka began filling them in she remembered the Claudia would be arriving in a few hours and that she would need a room too.

"Is it possible to make another reservation? Another agent is joining us later but it was last minute," Myka asked, hoping there was a possibility, otherwise Claudia would have to stay with one of them and she was not in the mood to share her room with anyone. She just wanted to lie down and sleep or just lie down. The hole in her chest had been stronger since she had seen Helena again and talking to her only made Myka feel worse. She felt bad for Pete because it was mostly the two of them who went sight-seeing when they had a chance. It was one of the perks of the job; not all of it was snagging, bagging and tagging. She thought he understood her wanting to be alone, however, since he didn't pressure her into going with them. Plus, he knew she wasn't feeling like talking to Helena and so he probably was just trying to protect her as much as he could, in his brotherly-like role in her life.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bering, we're currently full and there's a waiting list. However your reserved rooms have a queen size bed. I'm sure your other partner could stay with one of you. In the meantime, I will put another room under your name in the waiting list," the concierge said, with an apologetic smile as she handed her the keycard for her room. She added, "Please tell your partners to come by the front desk when they arrived to retrieve their keycards. If you need anything else, Ms. Bering, you can press 0 on the phone in your room and I'll be happy to help. I recommend trying out our beer hall and burger joint, the Hudson common or the Hudson Bar if you want a drink. Have a great stay Ms. Bering," The woman gave Myka another bright smile.

And Myka just smiled back politely, cursing inwardly because that would mean one of them had to share their room. She then headed to the elevators which would take her to her room. She looked at the keycard "2007", she guessed that was her room number. However she had forgotten to ask the concierge what floor was it in… had she not told her or had she just zoned out like she was doing often these days? "Screw it. I can find it on my own," she thought and pressed the elevator button. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, before the doors opened and she entered the elevator, pressing the 20th floor. Logic. Maybe it means, 20th floor, room 07. She thought to herself. Ding! The doors opened bingo! She smiled as she read a sign that said "2001-2020" with an arrow to the right and below that a sign that said "2021-2040" with an arrow to the left. She turned right and reached her room, entering the keycard in the reader then opened the door, entered the room and closed it behind her leaning onto it. She took in the room. It was small, with a huge bed on the middle, a couple of night stands, a desk and a tiny bathroom. "Yep, this is more like it," she thought. She looked at the bed, then walked towards it, sat down, took her shoes off. Put her gun, her badge the Farnsworth in the night stand and her cellphone in the nightstand closer to her, and lay down in the bed just looking at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

She woke up at the sound of her phone vibrating. She had no idea how much she had slept but she didn't feel rested at all. She took the phone and saw that it was a message from Claudia.

 **From Claudia Donovan:** On my way! *photo of Claudia smiling with a thumb up and plane ticket in hand with her bed at the B&B as a background*

Myka smiled looking at the photo; she could tell the younger girl was happy and typed a quick response.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** That's great Claud; let me know when you arrive in NY.

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Will do! I want details. The good stuff. Spill.

She just typed a question mark in response.

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Do not play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Jophiel what is she like?! Don't hold back.

She smiled again.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** Why don't you ask Pete or H.G.?

 **To Claudia Donovan:** We both know Pete is not objective when it comes to ladies. Plus, H.G was probably in shock to meet someone related to her. You're the only unbiased one. Spill.

She laughed this time.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** She's very charming. It reminds me of Helena in a way

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Good way or bad way?

 **To Claudia Donovan:** Good way

 **From Claudia Donovan:** I bet. If she asked you to dinner and all. What are you going to wear?

Myka hadn't thought of it. She was just going to use her regular work clothes. It was a work dinner after all, right?

 **To Claudia Donovan:** The usual.

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Seriously? I knew you were depressed but you do know that she's probably the closest thing to H.G. you'll find on this planet right? I know you're down over losing H.G. to her girlfriend but I don't feel like you're making an effort to get over this either.

Claudia was right, she wasn't making an effort.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** She's married Claud, I saw her wedding ring. There's nothing to make an effort for

 **From Claudia Donovan:** What?! She's not married. Seriously, I'm sure. God knows how many things I've hacked thanks to that woman, the thirst for information is real. Anyway, according to what I know she hasn't dated anyone in 8 years, apparently she had a bad breakup and she became a workaholic after that. The ring is probably to get rid of all the disgusting old men that must hit on her.

Claudia was better than google apparently. But why did she ask Myka out? Myka was pretty sure that Jophiel knew a lot of other people. Why Myka? The woman didn't know her at all. She decided it was best to change the subject.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** Why do you like her so much?

 **From Claudia Donovan:** You mean besides the fact that she's a genius and awesome? When she became one of the first women to be appointed CEO of a national company she gained a lot of attention, then she diversified the company and got into technology and an authorized biography was published anonymously, you know, someone trying to make a buck at someone else's expense. I got my hands on a copy when I first got into foster care and read it. For someone like me who didn't have anyone, to read about someone else who grew up and became successful against all odds, it was beacon of hope. It kept me going for a long time, the thought that she had made it and that I could too.

Myka now understood the youngster's obsession/admiration and she was right; for someone who didn't see a way out at the time like Claudia, to find someone who had it rougher than her and that had managed to make it through? That _meant_ something. She wondered how many lives that book changed, to how many people Jophiel's story had helped. She made a mental note to find that book out of curiosity.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** I'm glad it helped you. I still don't understand why she would ask me to have dinner with her. She probably was just being polite. I think we're over reacting to the whole thing.

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Myka, you're the most amazing woman I've met. You're gorgeous, caring, smart and good at your job. The whole package. She would be crazy not to ask you out.

She just stared at the message and typed a quick response.

 **To Claudia Donovan:** If you say so

 **From Claudia Donovan:** Woah, no, please, stop with the ego. Pull yourself together for a couple of hours and she won't know what hit her, trust me. G2G. Steve is taking me to the airport. I'll let you know when I arrive. XOXO.

She tossed her phone next to her, took a deep breath and grabbed the phone again.

 **To Pete Lattimer** : Can you bring me some twizzlers? I'm in room 2007

Hopefully Pete would see the message before it was too late. She needed some sugar.

 **From Pete Lattimer:** Roger that. Anything else?

 **To Pete Lattimer** : No, that's it. I owe you

 **From Pete Lattimer:** Don't you always?

Myka smiled, tossed the phone to her side again and closed her eyes. She needed to get some sleep for tonight. She was exhausted.

 **Mykes:** No, that's it. I owe you

Pete decided to reply "Don't you always?" after deleting his response several times. He spent the rest of the huge line waiting for a reply that didn't arrive. It was amazing the amount of people in this Bakery but that was good, it mean the food was good. He waited happily with H.G. next to him. The car ride had been quiet and both remained in silence. It was a somewhat uncomfortable silence; he sensed that H.G. knew something was wrong and at the same time he knew it wasn't his place to say anything. I mean, they had talked, right? But Myka could be very stubborn sometimes and at those times he just really wanted to step in and do something, but he knew that Myka would kill him if he did. So, he did everything he could to help her without overstepping - or what he considered overstepping.

"Is everything in order?" H.G. asked, with a hint of worry.

"Mykes wants Twizzlers," he replied.

"Do they sell those here?" she asked. She knew Myka had an obsession with them, especially in times of distress.

"I think so. Otherwise we're gonna have to make a pit stop," he replied. "It's taking too long. I really hope these cookies are as good as the google rating's says they are. I even called, what's taking so long?" he added later.

"Patience, Mr. Lattimer. I'm sure the baked goods will be worthy of your palate. Not that I'm certain you could tell the difference," H.G. told him teasingly as they advanced further in the line. He didn't reply, so she stayed silent watching the people in the bakery. It always amazed her how different everyone seemed yet so alike to the people she saw in London before she was bronzed.

"Hi, Pete Lattimer. I called earlier to place an order," Pete said to the girl behind the counter. She began typing in a computer.

"Mr. Lattimer, Two 12 cookies gift-boxes. Each include: 3 chocolate chip walnut, 3 dark chocolate chocolate chip, 3 oatmeal raisin and 3 dark chocolate peanut butter chip. Is that correct?" she replied with a smile.

"Yes," he squinted his eyes to get a look at the name tag that the young woman was wearing, and continued. "Linda, that is correct. You have lovely eyes. Have you worked here long?" Pete asked the girl, smiling. She seemed to be in her early twenties. H.G. rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw her brain and walked away from the counter.

"Three years," she said, handing over the bag with the two boxes filled with cookies and her number on the receipt. Pete deposited a $10 dollar bill on the tip jar, smiled at the woman and made a gesture of "I will call you" as he was leaving.

"You have a problem, Mr. Lattimer," H.G. stated.

"Wha-Why? She gave it willingly I swear," Pete replied innocently

"Not that, two boxes filled with cookies? Isn't that a bit much even for you?" H.G. asked him while they were both walking to the car.

"You can never have too many cookies H.G." Pete replied, with absolute sincerity. He got into the car, followed shortly by Helena, and they drove away.

The ride to the hotel was silent again, filled with unspoken questions from both of them.

When they finally reached the hotel, both got out of the car in silence. Pete handed the keys to the Valet guy and received his ticket. As they were walking towards the entrance, Pete suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "Oh crap! I forgot the twizzlers. Mykes' going to kill me!" to a smirking H.G. who got a package of Twizzlers out of her coat and handed them to Pete.

"Fear not, Mr. Lattimer. I'm here to save the day," Pete took them in confusion.

"Did you steal these?" he asked her.

"I beg your pardon! I purchased them while you were flirting with the girl," H.G. said offended.

"'kay, 'kay. My bad." Pete put his hands up in defeat. One holding the bag of cookies and another the twizzlers, which then he put into his jacket pocket. As they began once again walking towards the entrance, he felt a sharp pull and heard a growling dog, he looked down and saw a big dog bitting his right cuff. A woman was pulling the dog.

"Let him go, Tiny. Let him go!" she said trying to make the dog let go but he wouldn't. Pete wasn't afraid of dogs but he had no idea what was going on, everything was happening very fast. When the woman managed the dog to let go he took a piece of the cuff with him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sir. He isn't usually like this. I'm sorry about your pants, I'll get you a new one. I promise," the woman said, in an apologetic tone, but Pete wouldn't have it.

"Don't worry, it happens. It's not like you're the dog whisperer. Don't worry about the pants, I have another pair," Pete replied, smiling at the woman. H.G. rolled her eyes again. Pete flirted with every single woman he encountered; it was unbelievable. She watched as the woman seemed to accept Pete's response, but gave him a card, presumably with her info.

He put the card in his jacket pocket, smiling at H.G. who started walking, rolling her suitcase towards the escalators to enter the hotel. Pete joined her shortly after with his suitcase and Myka's.

"That was a first, what a happy accident," Pete said to H.G. who was a few steps ahead, but she ignored him. As he reached the top, he noticed he couldn't move his foot to take the step needed to get off the escalator. He tripped with the suitcases that were in front of him and then noticed his pants were stuck in the escalator. The dog had taken a piece of the cuff that was now jammed between the steps of the escalator and was pulling his pants.

He panicked, H.G. had heard the clash of him falling and quickly ran towards him to help. She looked for the stop button but she couldn't find it. In the meantime Pete kept trying to get free but failed.

"Quickly, take off your trousers," H.G. said to him.

"What?! No!" Pete responded, still trying to set himself free.

"For god sake's, do it now!" H.G. yelled at him desperately and Pete obeyed. He took of his shoes and then his pants, leaving him in blue cookie monster printed shorts and socks. Apparently someone downstairs had managed to turn off the escalator because they weren't moving anymore; a young woman quickly approached him.

"Sir! Sir! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked Pete worriedly.

"Only my pride," Pete responded. As he turned to one side he noticed all the people in the lobby were staring at him. "At least they're not laughing," he said to himself. He turned to the other side and saw some women pointing and laughing at him. "Nevermind," he thought.

He picked up the suitcases and began walking towards the front desk along with H.G. The blonde woman followed them and crossed the desk to stop in front of them.

"Welcome to the Hudson Hotel. I'm Clara Rogers, your concierge. I'm really sorry for the incident Sir. Do you have a reservation?" She asked Pete who now could feel the cold in his legs, as he turned around he noticed most people had gone back to whatever they were doing before he lost his pants to a pant-eating escalator. He figured since it was New York they had probably seen weirder.

"Yes, well, no. My partner Myka Bering already checked in. The reservation was under her name," Pete replied, hoping she would get them their keys quickly because he was feeling exposed. He had nightmares like this when he was a kid; this was certainly not helping.

"Oh yes, Ms. Bering. What are your names?" Clara asked them.

"Emily Lake and Pete Lattimer," H.G. replied, handing Clara her ID. Pete did the same.

"Oooh, you're British. First time in new York?" Clara asked, taking their IDs and checking them against some piece of paper.

"No, actually. But It's been a very long time since I visited," H.G. replied, smiling. She could tell Pete was not happy or comfortable. She was going to have a little fun with this whole situation. "Any places you recommend I should visit?" she added, to Pete's annoyance.

"Oh well, that depends on what you like. Music? Theater? Museums? Art?" Clara replied cordially.

"Science, mostly," H.G. said, trying to be vague so that the girl would take longer responding.

"In that case, I saw a poster of an exposition of exoplanets at Columbia University. I can do the research and give you the information later today, Ms. Lake," Clara began looking for the card keys and continued "There's also-"

"I'm sorry; can you please give us the card keys? I'm freezing here," Pete interrupted her, clearly annoyed. H.G. just smirked.

"Of course Mr. Lattimer. I'm so sorry about the incident and for keeping you waiting. Rooms 2001 and 2029. 20th floor. The elevators are to your left. Enjoy your stay. I'll find the information for you Ms. Lake. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me," Clara said to both of them and they turned around to find that the bellboy had already loaded their luggage into the trolley.

They walked towards the elevator following their luggage and pressed the button with the number 20 on it. The ride was yet again in silence, however this time H.G. was smiling slightly having the time of her life seeing Pete annoyed. _Ding!_ The elevator opened its doors but they were on the 7th floor, an old lady and a young woman got into the elevator but not before seeing Pete up and down, turning their backs on them and waiting in silence as the doors closed again.

Pete cursed inwardly, that dog had jinxed him. A few moments later another was heard _Ding!_ And the doors opened in the 15th floor and both women got down leaving just him, H.G. and the bellboy in the elevator. The doors closed again and when they finally opened again, they were on the 20th floor.

Pete and H.G. got off the elevator and the bellboy followed them but Pete stopped him before he could get the trolley out of the steel box.

"We got it from here" he said giving the bellboy a $50 dollar bill.

"Are you sure, sir? I don't mind-" the young man said before Pete interrupted him with a hand gesture.

"It's fine. Thank you," Pete replied drily and began walking to the right.

"Your room is the other way, Mr. Lattimer" H.G. told him.

"I'm going to get these to Myka," he said defeatedly. They reached room 2007 and he knocked and waited a few moments. He was about to knock again when the door opened. He took the twizzlers out of his jacket and put them in Myka's line of sight. "Your twizzlers."

"Thanks," she said and then she looked down to see his shorts. She smiled slightly, her facial expression turning from a serious one to an amused one before she asked, "What happened?" trying to disguise her smile.

"His trousers got stuck in the escalator," H.G. replied, also trying to conceal her amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, very amusing. I'm going to get some pants and hopefully some sleep," Pete said, with a hint of annoyance as he left the two women behind him. Helena and Myka looked at Pete walking the other direction and then looked at each other and laughed, really laughed.

"How did that even happen?" Myka asked H.G. trying to understand.

"An unfortunate dog encounter, darling," Helena replied and all amusement suddenly vanished as they looked each other in the eye and fell silent. Myka can feel the heat warming up her cheeks but before Helena can say anything Myka looked down, breaking eye contact. A couple of seconds later she looked up again.

"I'm tired. I should get some sleep. Big night, right? Get some rest, Helena," she said, smiling at the British woman. She began closing the door but Helena put a hand out to stop it.

"Are you okay, Myka? You seem, not yourself lately," Helena asked. She knew something was off, but she couldn't tell what it was. Everyone knew but they refused to tell her. How is she supposed to figure it out if no one talked to her?

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Myka replied, giving her a slight sad smile and closing the door. Myka put her forehead on the door, taking a deep breath. They have had a moment, or at least she thinks they have. Why were things so hard? She should've done something! Why was she being such a coward about this whole thing? She should have told H.G. how she really felt, no matter how sure she was that it wouldn't change anything. She threw herself onto the bed and said "Arrrrrggghhh," into the pillow.

Helena wasn't convinced, but she couldn't do anything if she didn't know what was going on. She began walking towards her room, trying to figure out when exactly she had noticed that Myka wasn't being herself. The truth was that she didn't know. She should've called instead of text. It was so impersonal, texting. She opened the door to her room, took off her coat, put her suitcase to one side and lay on the bed. She decided she could figure it out, she could be sneaky. So she decided to text the one most likely to help her. Claudia. She began typing but erased the text several times deciding on how to begin the conversation. Finally, she settled on a simple question that would almost guarantee a response.

 **To Claudia** : Hello Claudia!. Are you on your way?

Claudia's phone buzzed at the waiting room. She was patiently waiting for her flight to be called. The youngster was pretty much buzzing with excitement. She was going to work on a case, plus she was going to meet freaking Jophiel Withsen! She was practically jumping and squealing.

 **From Claudia** : HG! Wazzap! Yep, I'm waiting to board now.

Helena smiled, she took the bait. Now _how to approach this?_ She thought. She thought of several questions but finally settled with being direct. Claudia was no fool and she would probably notice, plus she was tired. _No dawdling._

 **To Claudia** : Claudia, do you by any chance happen to know if there's something troubling Myka? She seems... not herself.

Claudia took a deep breath as soon as she read the message. She wanted to tell Helena, but it wasn't her place _. Myka would KILL ME_. But she really wanted them to just talk to each other! Why they were both so stubborn she didn't know… _Ugh_

 **To H.G.** : didn't you 2 talk?

" _I wouldn't call that talking, Claudia,"_ Helena said out loud.

 **To Claudia** : We did, but she just told me it was the usual, warehouse business. I was about to ask further but a certain redhead interrupted me.

" _Damn it! She's right."_ Claudia said inwardly remembering the events. But they had plenty of time to talk since… right?

 **To H.G.** : but you've had plenty of time to talk! Don't shoot the messenger. Anyway, I'm guessing you didn't believe her "warehouse business" excuse?

" _I mean, it could be possible,"_ Helena thought… but she was right. Myka was avoiding her.

 **To Claudia:** Hence why I'm asking. I'm not saying it's not work related but I can't help to think there's something more.

Claudia rolled her eyes. _"Of course there is_. _How can I tell you that you broke her when you decided to stay with Nate or when you told her that you were seeing 'Giselle'?_ I mean they had try to cheer Myka up but it wasn't helping. _Would it change something if I told her? Would it really be so wrong to interfere? Play it safe, Claud. Play it safe. Okay, maybe just a little interference wouldn't do any harm… right? Oh god…"_

 **To H.G.** : *thinking emoji* I may have an idea but I don't think it's my place to tell you. I mean, she's been emotional lately.

Helena's heart raced as she finished reading the text. She wasn't imagining things. Something had happened and she hadn't been there for Myka, her friend Myka. Who stood up for her when she only was trying to use her to get revenge, and when Pete wanted to destroy her consciousness held in the Janus Coin. The same Myka she would gladly die for, the one who told her to be happy. How could've she failed to her like that? She was disappointed in herself. How could she not notice earlier? Was she the kind of person to forget about her friends when she was so invested in herself?

 **To Claudia:** Emotional? Did something happen I'm not aware of?

 _You happened. You and your happiness without her._ Claudia thought, but she couldn't tell her that! Right?

 **To H.G.** : yup, but she has to tell you herself. I wanna grow old, H.G.

Helena grew worried, what could it be?! Was she in danger? Was this another cancer scare?

 **To Claudia:** Is she sick again? Bloody hell Claudia if she is and you're not telling me, she's not the one who's going to murder you.

Claudia eyes grew wide. She learned to take Helena's threats seriously over time. " _Yikes!"_

 **To H.G.** : she's not sick H.G, calm down, there's no need to kill anyone. If you were to kill someone then I would offer Pete and his parts as a tribute.

 **To Claudia** : I'm being serious, Claudia. This is important. Has it affected her work?

" _Gee, if you call locking herself in the room and drowning herself in work maybe not…? The part of locking herself away isn't usual so, yes?"_ Claudia thought, trying to come up with a coherent response. She hoped this message would calm H.G. down so she'd stop demanding answers. Emotional H.G. was not a clear thinker either.

 **To H.G.** : well, yes, but no? I mean, you could say that emotional Myka is not a very clear thinker but it hasn't affected her enough to put any of us in danger. She's trying to work on it. She's going to be fine.

Helena grew even more worried.

 **To Claudia** : Are you certain you cannot tell me what happened? I could help. I want to help.

" _Yep, definitely certain"._ Claudia thought. " _DO NOT SPILL THE BEANS."_

 **To H.G.** : as certain as life will come to an end, H.G….

Helena sighed. She wasn't getting much out of the young redhead. _Unless…_

 **To Claudia:** Right… If something happens to her that I could've prevented and I didn't because you didn't tell me what was going on with Myka… your life coming to an end will be the least of your problems, Ms. Donovan.

" _I'm so dead"._ Claudia said to herself…

 **To H.G.** : noted. Changing the subject… what did you think of your heir? Did you like her? Isn't she awesome?

Helena's train of thought shifted automatically. She hadn't had much time to process what had happened. Yet she was quick to respond.

 **To Claudia** : She is not my heir... Not directly. She was... Not what I expected.

 _What do you mean by that?_ Claudia read the text with a confused expression on her face.

 **To H.G.** : k, so what did you expect?

Helena didn't know exactly was she was expecting if she was being honest with herself. She had thought Jophiel would be like her brother at first, but after they visited her flat and saw her things she felt that maybe she wasn't? Her brother would have gladly displayed every award and commendation yet Jophiel kept most of them hidden in a room, why?

After she read most of the information Claudia had given her, she was definitely convinced Jophiel was nothing like Charles. This woman cared for people and although not many people had cared for her, she didn't seem vengeful or bitter. When Helena met her she could say for certain she was very friendly, welcoming and flirty… also, a lot smarter than she thought, which she liked a lot. What was she expecting before they walked into that office? She didn't know.

 **To Claudia** : I don't know but she wasn't it.

 _Great response, H.G. Great response. Very illuminating._ Claudia said to herself.

 **To H.G.** : wow, what a description! And to think that you were a writer back in the day! *unamused emoji*. Is that a good "don't know" or bad "don't know"?

"Definitely good… yes". Helena stated.

 **To Claudia** : Good.

" _Yeaaaah, I knew you'd like her!_ " Claudia smiled to herself.

 **To H.G.** : yay! I'm going to try not to faint and not to come off as the stalker I am.

Helena was confused now.

 **To Claudia:** I thought you've never met her.

" _Well, no? but I know of her? A lot? You're gonna think I'm creepy"._ Claudia thought.

 **To H.G.** : I haven't but I well... have this need for information as you know, which sometimes gets me into trouble.

" _What's the problem there, then?"_ Helena questioned.

 **Claudia** : Curiosity is the base of invention.

" _Yeah, because hacking stuff to know about someone you admire it's an invention. I'm going to revolutionize the stalking, H.G!" Claudia whispered to herself._

 **To H.G.** : right, but I'm not inventing anything. Just... stalking. I'm a creep, H.G. There, I said it.

Helena felt like she shouldn't press further on the topic. So, she didn't.

 **To Claudia:** Well make sure she doesn't know that.

" _Thanks for stating the obvious, Victorian Genius_." Claudia said to no one in particular.

 **To H.G.** : will do.

The escalator incident came back to H.G. who chuckled.

 **To Claudia** : Claudia, you should know that Peter's trousers jammed the entrance escalator and he had to take them off in the hotel lobby.

Claudia laughed out loud when she read the message. She couldn't believe she missed that! People at the waiting room were looking at her funny.

 **To H.G.** : OMG! ROFL! Please, pleeeeease tell me you have it on video. I have to watch that, for science.

Helena chuckled again at the redhead's response.

 **To Claudia** : I do not. However I do think they have security cameras you can hack to.

Claudia added " _Hack hotel cameras to get extortion footage"_ to the notes on her phone so she could remember to do so when she arrived to the hotel.

 **To H.G.** : was he going commando?

Helena frowned at the word, trying to understand what Claudia meant.

 **To Claudia** : I beg your pardon?

Claudia rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw her brain at the British woman's response.

 **To H.G.** : was he wearing underwear H.G.?!

" _Ohhh"_ Helena said inwardly. Thank heavens he was indeed wearing underwear. Poor Peter, he wasn't happy about the show he gave. Which was odd because he loves attention. Perhaps it was the people laughing at him that did it.

 **To Claudia** : yes, blue shorts with cookies. It didn't surprise me. He didn't take it well. I think he was ashamed.

Pete ashamed, that was weird. She kinda felt bad for laughing. " _Not enough to stop but… meh"._ Claudia thought and continued laughing.

 **To H.G.** : I got him those for his birthday! Hahahahaha, I'm laughing like a mad woman by myself. People are looking at me funny. Pete ashamed would be a first. He's an exhibitionist.

Claudia tried to calm her laugh down by thinking of something else… _Let's see if Jophiel made H.G. jealous or not. Perhaps she'll figure out what is going on with Myka if I give her hints… subtle hints, Claud. Subtle._ She thought to herself.

 **To H.G.** : anyway, changing the topic. Seems like Myka managed to get herself a billionaire, huh?

Oh yes, the date issue. She was annoyed about it but Myka didn't seem interested, was she? Now she actually had to show up if they wanted to secure her help on the case. It was bothering now certainly…

 **To Claudia** : It appears so.

Helena replied dryly.

 **To H.G.** : doesn't it bother you?

" _Oh, it does. Very much so." Helena thought to herself._

 **To Claudia** : Why would it bother me?

Was H.G. that blind or was she just playing dumb? Either way, she was going to fix this. Now. It was like reading an angsty fic without knowing if it had a happy ending or not.

 **To H.G.** : gee, I don't know. She managed to ask her out after 5 min and you never did that in 3 years and believe me, we've all seen the looks between you two when you think no one is watching.

Was Claudia right? She was certainly attracted to Myka, who wouldn't be? The truth was that she had been afraid. In Boone, she was happy but then Myka appeared and she realized she wasn't as happy as she thought. Something was missing. Saying goodbye to Myka that night was incredibly hard. Part of her wanted Myka to ask her to go with her but she didn't and instead she just told her to be happy, which implied being happy without her. So she did. And although her and Nate hadn't worked out, she had Giselle now and Giselle made her happy, didn't she? Her mind racing, thoughts coming and going. It was like Waterloo station at rush hour just before holidays. Too many thoughts at once. She needed to sort her own thoughts before coming with a response to her own questions.

 **To Claudia** : It's not that easy Claudia.

" _Oh this woman is as thick as a brick sometimes! I swear to god…"_ Claudia said to herself.

 **To H.G.** : isn't it?

Helena thought thoroughly her response.

 **To Claudia** : I'm with Giselle now.

" _Like if you broke with her it would be the end of the world."_ Claudia said stating the obvious.

 **To H.G.** : right, the mystery girlfriend. What about before? The tension between you two has been there for ages.

" _She is certainly right… at least on my behalf. When did everything become so complicated?!"_ Helena sighed loudly into the empty room.

 **To Claudia** : What on earth are you talking about? Myka is a friend and before Giselle you know very well I was with Nate.

"That's it, I give up…" Claudia said shrugging and shaking her head. "Some people just don't get the hint, ya know?" She said to an old lady who was sitting next to her. Claudia typed with frustration.

 **To H.G.** : you're right. I'm imagining things. I was in a looney bin after all.

She had managed to upset her information source _, "great job Helena! Great job!"_

 **To Claudia** : Claudia...

" _Word vomit, here it goes."_ Claudia thought.

 **To H.G.** : you need to grow a pair and accept the consequences of your decisions. And as a friend, a piece of unwanted advice… you better do it fast because if I were Myka I would fall hard for the modern version of you. Who is available and apparently very willing.

Helena read the message a couple of times before beginning to type a response… She honestly wasn't expecting that and she had no eloquent response. Claudia was right. She needed to sort her thoughts to figure out what is it she wanted. She could lose Myka, why does it bother her so much? She needs to sort out her feelings… She began typing a response but soon got another message from Claudia.

 **From Claudia** : Anyway, G2G. They're calling my flight. See you soon. Think about what I said. XOXO.

Helena put her phone on the nightstand beside her and closed her eyes, trying to calm down her mind and analyze everything that had happened in the last couple of days. She could now feel how tired she was… so she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Next up, the "date" and more heart-to-heart conversations...

Needless to say, everyone in this story has a purpose and everything happens for a reason.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
